dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Ball
Bouncing Ball is the 15th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Fiesta Trio *Swiper *Tico *Val the Octopus *Grumpy Old Troll *Frogs (debut) Summary Dora & Boots have fun bouncing, jumping and get back Boots' super blue bouncy ball. Recap Dora & Boots were at the toy store and Boots was looking for a super blue bouncy ball. Once they found it, they went to the checkout counter to pay for it. Val the Octopus tells Boots to pay over 12 coins. Boots had 7 coins, and asks Dora is that enough. Dora tells him that the ball costs 12 coins. Boots is sad that he doesn't have any more coins to buy his super blue bouncy ball, but Dora calms him down to tell him not to worry, because she has some more coins in her backpack. Dora gets out 5 more coins from her backpack to total 12. After they paid up, they left the toy store with Boots' super blue bouncy ball. Boots wanted to see how far the ball bounces. But the ball bounced so much and it vanished. Boots wanted to know where his bouncy ball went. So, they check the Map to find out. Map says that the ball is bouncing to the volcano. A volcano is a big mountain that explodes. But first Dora & Boots have to go across the Mucky Mud, over the Troll Bridge to get to the volcano. Dora & Boots got to the Mucky Mud and the mud was really mucky. They had to figure out how to get across it without getting all mucky. Dora & Boots jump like frogs on the rocks to get over the Mucky Mud. Next, they had to go to the Troll Bridge. Along the way to the bridge, they hear Swiper the fox nearby. But they manage to stop him. Soon, Dora and Boots make it to the Troll Bridge. But just as they were about to cross, the Grumpy Old Troll comes out. They had to answer a riddle from the grumpy old troll. The riddle was: "Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bounce. Only two of these things will bounce. Can you pick the things that bounce? Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bounce." There were four things in the air. There was an ice cream cone, a pogo stick, a towel, and a kangaroo. They had to pick two things that will bounce. The blue cursor clicks on the pogo stick and the kangaroo because those two things bounce. The ice cream cone and towel lie flat on the ground but the pogo stick and kangaroo bounce away. The troll got steaming mad and lets them go over his bridge. So far they went across the Mucky Mud, over the Troll Bridge. All they had to was go to the volcano. After Dora & Boots walked on foot for a long time, Boots noticed they were still too far away from the volcano and decided that they should get a ride from Tico who drives a yellow car. Dora and Boots start chasing Tico and tell him to wait. The Spanish word for wait is "espera." So, Dora, Boots, and the viewer said "espera" and that made Tico wait. They asked him if he can give them a ride to the volcano. Tico said he'd be happy to. Dora and Boots hopped in and put their seatbelts on. Tico drives really fast to the volcano. They thanked him for the ride. Once Dora & Boots got to the volcano, they can see Boots' super blue bouncy ball. But then Swiper swipes the ball and throws it into the volcano. Suddenly, the volcano started to shake which caused the ground to shake which caused Dora & Boots to shake. The volcano explodes and the super blue bouncy ball goes towards the screen and the viewer catches it. They threw the super blue bouncy ball back to Boots and he was happy. But then the volcano started shaking again which caused the ground to shake which caused Dora, Boots and his ball to shake and when the volcano exploded, lots and lots of balls of different colors came out, but Boots was happy with his new super blue bouncy ball. Song Bouncy Ball See also Bouncing Ball/Transcript Places in episode #Mucky Mud #Troll Bridge #Volcano Trivia *This is the 15th episode of the show. *This is the 1st episode where Swiper swipes something in the volcano. The second time it happened would be in Roberto the Robot. *Dora and Boots sing the Travel Song 3 times. *This was Dora & Boots' 2nd time to go over the troll bridge. *The end credits for this episode are in navy blue instead of light blue for the first time in this episode. *Chembo Corniel does not appear in the song musician in the end credits. *Benny and Isa do not appear in this episode but Benny did appear in the Character Find. *This is the first episode to have the end credits in the center instead of center and right. *The Fiesta Trio jumps and yells out the last place "Volcano" 6 times. *Backpack's strap is fixed due to cartoon logic in this episode after it broke in the previous episode Sticky Tape. *When Dora and Boots get to the Volcano next to get Boots' ball back, they ask the viewer if he or she see the volcano then the Blue Cursor clicks on it before singing the Travel Song and after they sing the Travel Song, they're at the exact same spot where they asked the viewer where the volcano is and Tico coming their way to help them get there. *This episode introduces a new Blue Cursor. *Starting with this episode, whenever the blue cursor clicks on something, it will sharply glow for a whole second. Gallery MAS_dora_the_explorer_s01_e15-ingested.jpg bouncy ball.png Bouncing_Ball 3434.jpg MV5BMTkxMTU3MjEwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODA1MjQ2MjE@._V1_ 232.jpg Blue Cursor 1.jpg|New Blue Cursor Character Find Benny the Bull International premieres *November 10, 2000 (Latin America) *November 17, 2000 (Portugal) *February 16, 2001 (Spain) *April 5, 2001 (Brazil) Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are absent Category:Episodes with Tico